


Infinite love

by Blanca0



Category: K-pop
Genre: Bottom Moon Bin, Dom Eunwoo, Dom/sub, Eunbin - Freeform, Eunwoo is always touching Moonbin, Eunwoo is handsome and romantic, Eunwoo wants to stay close to Moonbin everytime, Fluff, M/M, Moonbin is too cute for Eunwoo and all he says is cute too, Moonbin likes to be touched by Eunwoo, Possessive Eunwoo, Smut, Sub Moon Bin, They're too cheesy, Top Lee Dogmin | Eunwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca0/pseuds/Blanca0
Summary: Today os Astro's free day and Eunwoo and Moonbin spend it together ( and you know what is going to happen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ).





	Infinite love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Blanca and I'm from Spain. This is my first fanfic in English and about a K-pop ship so sorry if there are mistakes. I'll improve in my english thanks to this so I'll write better stories. I hope you enjoy it ^u^.

Today was Astro's free day and Moonbin woke up early, thing that the members thought that was imposible, specially Eunwoo, his boyfriend, the one who had to call Moonbin's name thirty times to get to wake Moonbin up. He didn't dislike it tho because this way he would be able to be pleased by the beautiful sight of Moonbin sleeping, he laughs when he sees how his boyfriend drools while he sleeps, how he moves around the bed searching for his warmth. He would like to cuddle with him forever if he could, but at that time they had to wake up to work. Today was early and they had all the day free for both of them.

When Eunwoo woke up Moonbin was already awake, looking at him. Eunwoo smiled and wrapped his arms around Moonbin's waist. "Good morning Binnie" Eunwoo says while approaching Moonbin to press his lips against his boyfriends'. "Mmff G-good morning Eunwoo, did you sleep well?" said Moonbin happily."Yes, but I'm surprised to see you awakwe before me"."Well it is good to see your sleeping face once in a while" Moonbin said while giggling. Moonbin approached Eunwoo's neck and nuzzled it settling himself in a comfortable position. "You're so warm that I don't want to wake up. Can't we stay ten minutes like this before we go to eat breakfast?" Moonbin said with puppy eyes. Eunwoo coudn't say no to his cute boyfriend "Of course we can Binnie, we have all the day for the two of us and it has been a long time since we had time to spend together without being in front of cameras". "That's right, I've missed your warmth" Moonbin said as he moved as close as posible to Eunwoo. Eunwoo nuzzled his nose in Moonbin's hair, caressing Moonbin lower back. They stood like that until they got hungry..."Shall we make breakfast together?" Eunwoo said. "Yes, I am hungry" Moonbin said smiling shyly.

They got up and went to the kitchen. Moonbin made the coffees and Eunwoo made the toasts with butter and jam.  
They settled the food on the table and they sat together on the sofa. Eunwoo turned on the TV and putted the news, they didn't really pay attention to the news, they were talking about silly stuff like the time when MJ fell off the chair or when they spent hours practicing BTS's choreographies... When they finished Moonbin stood up and took the dishes, then he went to the kitchen to do the washing up. 

While Moonbin was doing the washing up Eunwoo came quietly behind Moonbin and back-hugged him. "Binnie" Eunwoo said planting kisses on his boyfriend's neck. Moonbin moaned due to the feeling of his boyfrien's touch. "Eu- ahn Eunwoo, l-let me finish so ah we can continue, o-ok?" Moonbin said between moans. "You promise?" Eunwoo asked. "Promise" Moonbin answered. "Come to our bedroom when we finish" Eunwoo said with lust in his eyes. "Ok" Moonbin answered with blushing cheeks.

Moonbin finished and then he headed to the bedroom. When he went to the bedroom Eunwoo came out of the bathroom "Binnie, I prepared the bath so we can take it together, what do you say?" Eunwoo said. "It sounds awesome" Moonbin said with a smile.

Eunwoo and Moonbin went to the bathroom, and the sight was beautiful, there were flowers decorating the bathroom, there was bubble solution on the warm water, candles and relaxing music. Moonbin was breathless (sorry for the double meaning ( for the ones that don't know Astro, Breathless is their debut song )) the only thing he managed to say was "This is perfect". "Do you like it?" Eunwoo asked already knowing the answer. "Yes, I do, thanks Eunwoo! Moonbin said before kissing Eunwoo, at that moment Eunwoo thought that the kiss worth it. The undressed and they got in the bath, with Moonbin sitting on Eunwoo. "It feels good, thanks Eunwoo. This is such a great day" Moonbin said turning his head to face Eunwoo. "And it hasn't ended yet"Eunwoo said getting closer to Moonbin. 

Eunwoo pressed his lips against Moonbin's. Moonbin opened his mouth to let the older to put his tonge inside. The older tasted the younger's mouth, lifting his hand to rub Moonbin's nipple. Moonbin moaned in the kiss, saliva dripping from his chin. Moonbin noticed Eunwoo's dick getting hard under his ass, making him to start panting and moaning. He couldn't think clearly anymore, it was too pleasant. Eunwoo moved Moonbin and settled him under him, this way he could have a better look at his face, with red cheeks and pink parted lips opened because of the moans that went from his throat. 

Eunwoo likes all of Moonbin's expressions, he can't help but to loose control when he sees him, or when others are around him, because he didn't like when Moonbin went to that show in which everyone was touching him and saying he was cute, because he doesn't like that. 

Eunwoo moved his hips closer to Moonbin's head and he putted the tip of his dick against Moonbin's mouth. Moonbin opened his mouth and relaxed his throat to let his dick go in. Eunwoo gasped when he felt how tight and hot his throat was, he pushed all of his length on Moonbin's mouth, causing his tip to rub against the back of Moonbin's throat, making him gag, tears starting to fall, when a minute passed he started fucking into his mouth, moving his hips backwrds to quickly move them foward, Moonbin whined feeling his throat being opened by eunwoo's crotch, feeling it deep inside him. When Eunwoo felt that he was close he pushed out his dick, pleased by how Moonbin looked now. Sore red parted lips, heavy breath, red cheeks and tears running through his cheeks. 

"You're so beautiful Binnie" Eunwoo placed his hand on Moonbin's Moonbin's cheek and the other one on his crotch and moving his hand up and down masturbating him, Moonbin couldn't stop whimpering. "Eunwoo, I want to feel you inside me, please fill me up with your cum, cum inside me as much as you can, I want you to keep your dick inside me even after doing it, I want you to do it so hard that I'll be able to feel you tomorrow, could you do it for me? Please, please, please, I need you so much, we haven't done it in a long time, please?" Moonbin said begging desesperately. "Of course baby, let's go to bed, ok?" Eunwoo said kissing Moonbin's forehead "We need the lube to prepare you so it won't hurt". "Ok". Eunwoo lifted Moonbin and carried him bridal style to their bedroom. 

Eunwoo placed Moonbin softly on the bed. He opened the drawer and he took the lube. He coated his fingers with the strawberry flavoured lube. "Relax Binnie" Eunwoo inserted the first digit pressing inside, then he thrusted his finger and when he felt that Moonbin was ready he added another finger. When Eunwoo looked up Moonbin was a mess of panting, but when he hit a special point he sreamed Eunwoo's name, squirting on his abdomen, some of his cum reached his chin, then he stuck his tonge out and tasted the transparent liquid, making Eunwoo feel aroused.

When Eunwoo took his fingers out Moonbin whined feeling emptiness. Eunwoo sat between Moonbin's legs and he placed them on his shoulders, pushing slowly the head of his dick inside Moonbin's asshole, making Moonbin able to feel all of his length streching him parting him in two, Eunwoo's dick culdn't be compared whith his fingers, it made him fell full, so even with Eunwoo preparing him it'd still hurt, but a little bit of pain isn't bad, at least not for Moonbin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Eunwoo didn't want to hurt Moonbin so the started moving slowly and then speeding up abusing Moonbin's protate making him full-hard again. Eunwoo placed all of his weigh in every thrust, going in deeper. Moonbin placed his hands on Eunwoo's neck, pushing him down to place a tender kiss On Eunwoo's lips, saying his name loudy. "Eunwoo!! hahmmm... Eunwoo I'm..I'm going to-ahhgn!!" Moonbin couldn't finish his sentence before he came on his abdomen again, clenching around Eunwoo's dick, Eunwoo kept trusting making Moonbin overstimulated, making him squirt again, Eunwoo trusted as deep as he could releasing his cum inside Moonbin, while Moonbin couldn't stop squirting. Eunwoo kept thrusting again and again. 

They were in their third round, and Moonbin was now covered in hickeys and dry and fresh cum, he felt his body full of warm cum, he could feel it in his stomach and even in his mouth. "I c-can't any..more ahhnmm" Moonbin came for the forth time clenching even more around Eunwoo's dick, and three thrusts later Eunwoo released his cum deeper each time. At that moment Moonbin fell extremely filled up, satisfied and exahusted now, out of breathing.

Eunwoo didn't pull out just as Moonbin said to him and he positioned himself next to Moonbin, kissing softly all over his face. "You did so well for me Binnie, it was incredible. I enjoyed your view when I was inside you, did it feel good for you?" Eunwoo said still kissing Moonbin. "O-f course it did, it feels good to have you inside me, filling me up, It feels warm and comfortable, but honestly if we have continued doing it I'd have ended spitting cum" Moonbin said blushing hardly.

Eunwoo hugged Moonbin tightly. "Aggh!!! Eunwoo, I'll throw up cum if you hug me so tightly" Moonbin said weakly. "Ohhh sorry Binnie, I'll be careful. We don't have to worry about tomorrow because It'll be Saturday, so sleep well baby" Eunwoo said covering both with the bed sheets, being careful not to move too much inside Moonbin. "Sleep well babe, I love you". "Me too Binnie".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and if it is so I would like you to write at the coments your opinions and give me kudos. I love you <3!


End file.
